Kristin Dawson
Kristin Dawson ''(Ashley Benson) ''has spent all of her life in Fells Church always being the one who gave the shoulder to cry on when her friends needed her. But, when tragedy struck, Kristin fell into a dark place in her life. Kristin now faces the everyday life of being a teenager whos father was killed. Season 1 In "Pilot", Kristin awakens after having a nightmare about her father. Kristin then goes downstairs to talk to her mother Laurie Dawson and ends up catching a ride with her bestfriend Symone Warren for the first day back to school. When they arrive at school Kristin meets with her friend Emma Sutherland and her boyfriend Aron Misner. Kristin then feels distrained from the conversation and goes to retrieve her schedule and locker number. While at her locker, the mysterious new student, Ethan Proudmore and her bond, much to her jealous boyfriend Chase King's displeasure. Kristin ends up inviting Ethan to a party at Aron's house. Kristin and Chase end up getting into a disagreement at the party and it leads to their discovering of Samantha Boone's dead body. In "Let Me In", Kristin starts to worry about Ethan's whereabouts and is happy to learn that he is okay. As the day progresses Kristin ends her relationship with Chase King and starts to let Ethan into her life more, not knowing the dark secret he holds. This episode happens to be the one where Kristin "invites" Ethan into her home. In "The Thirst", Kristin learns that her best friend Symone is a witch. Kristin is later kidnapped by a person that her tormentor Ellie Santos turned. Ethan saves Kristin's life, but she doesn't remember anything that's happened. During "There Might Be Blood", Kristin and her friends attend a fashionable party that holds dangers at every turn. Kristin meets Alexandra Nicolaev for the very first time. During this episode Kristin and Ellie come face to face for the first time and Ellie compels Kristin to give Ethan a note. In the episode "Memoir", Kristin goes to a party with Aron, Emma, and Chase, which ends in disaster. Then in the episodes "Great Expectations" & "The Choice", Ethan finally tells Kristin everything there is to know about vampires. Kristin becomes fascinated, thinking that she doesn't have to worry because Ethan can protect her. Kristin then is kidnapped by Henry and Michelle Richards. In the episode "Lockdown", Kristin learns that Ethan, Ellie, and Alexandra had Symone place a protective spell on Proudmore Manor. But, Henry ends up finding them and nearly kills the both of them, but Ethan stakes him before anything happens. In the episodes "The Sunrise" & "Spellbound", Kristin learns that Ellie is going through an ancient curse that Scarlet, whom looks just like her, placed on her a while back. Scarlet had swallowed the crystal, so over time that her descendant, Kristin could become the crystal itself. Symone and Amelia lift the curse without having Kristin die. Then in "Changeling", Kristin throws an 18th Birthday Party, but when the night ends in Chase becoming a vampire and everyone wonders what Aron could be, Kristin starts to have a new outlook on the things going on around her. In "Dead Man Walking", Kristin tries to help Chase through a rough patch and this happens to be when Alexandra returns and is placed in the hot seat. Kristin offers to give Chase some of her blood. Kristin also must reveal to Symone that her boyfriend Miles Johnston is a slayer. Over the course of events taken place in "The Night The Moon Turned To Flames" & "A Little Superstitious", an Eclipse is on the horizon and it takes away Symone's powers. Kristin doesn't know what the Eclipse will hold, especially when Ethan and her are at odds in their relationship. Ethan and Ellie are then kidnapped, and it leads to Symone having to kill Mayor King and Amelia out of self defense. In "Past Mistakes", Kristin and Ethan are back on speaking terms when she wants him to talk about his sister Arielle Proudmore. Then in "Skye", Skye Asaari arrives into town as Kristin starts to have suspicions that Ethan is hiding something from her, she and Chase make amends as they try to find out what it could be. Kristin then faces the fact that Skye and her children Brooke Asaari & Riley Asaari kidnapped her mother. During "Unveiled", Kristin, Emma, Alexandra, and Symone decide to perform a ritual and the ritual is a spiritual calling to the devil himself Johnston Everwood. Then in the episode, "Captive Souls" Ethan and Ellie are kidnapped and Kristin and Symone go to save them, but Ellie tells them to leave her behind through telekinetic abilities. Over the course of the episodes, "Anna" & "Homecoming", everything has built up to one final showdown between Skye's Army and Greg Sutherland, Sheriff Strauss and Miles's antics. As the night is built around heartbreak and revenge someone reveals a secret that tears Kristin apart completely. After Kristin kills the vampires, with the help of a spell and Symone and Joana, she goes home to find her mother talking to her new teacher - Johnston Everwood. Season 2 In "The Uninvited", Kristin walks in on her mother, Laurie Dawson talking with the "new teacher" of the high school, but he happens to be Johnston Everwood, and he's in Fells Church to stir up some supernatural drama. Kristin not only starts the season off wanting to protect her cousin, Peter Dawson, who has made his way into Fells Church with his own separate agenda. But, she also has a hate for Ellie as well, especially after she reveals that she murdered Kristin's father.